


Small Universe, Big Hearts

by LeFreakQueen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Ant-Man? What kinda name is that?", Clint's pissed, Depressing, Fluff, Friendship, Loss, M/M, Mourning, Peter Quill POV at some point, Pining, Scott Lang POV, Self-Hatred, Sentimental, Support, Wakanda, doubts, fun shit, soft, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFreakQueen/pseuds/LeFreakQueen
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, I am sorry for inaccuracies for I have not even seen Infinity War or Ant-Man and the Wasp...*nervous laugh*I began to think that these two personalities would just be so perfect for each other...so here ye go.Scott Lang escaped from the Quantum Realm and teamed up with the remaining Avengers to revive their fallen comrades. One by one, some have been resurrected(Doctor Strange, Peter Parker and Peter Quill).Scott soon found that he took a great liking to Quill and provided him with loving comfort when the latter was breaking down.It wasn’t until a starry night, that Scott realized his true feelings for the man...





	1. The Gaze of Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I put this first chapter in Scott's point of view. I may keep it in his POV, but I'm still figuring this story out.

I watched as he gazed longingly at the expanse of stars. His eyes glittered with an unreadable expression and I knew deep in my heart that he was in pain. Taking in a deep, unsteady breath, I hesitantly approached the silent individual. He didn’t even react to me standing beside him; the man appeared dead to the world around him. Following his gaze, I was met with the sight of galaxies, far and near. The shining specks in the sky appeared to be so simple and small, yet they were none of that. Those little luminating orbs inspired and continue to inspire thousands of stories, tales, truths, and lies... People were inspired to reach out and meet these gems of the sky. There were people who fought amongst the glimmer and fallen all too soon, plummeting to the surface...

 

Peter would certainly know... He had witnessed the demise and destruction of countless dreamers and warriors. The man faced death in the face...felt his very body crumble into specks...

-Just like those that light up the sky at night.

I couldn't imagine the sensation of literally falling apart... Too many innocent people suffered the same fate. Hope and Cassie...definitely don't deserve that....

 

Even now as I look to Peter Quill eyes, so full of grief, I can see the several pieces of him missing... My heart pangs for the man I've grown to adore... If only I could get to him, save him from this seemingly endless pit of despair and embrace him close to my aching heart...

 

Why has such a star fallen so?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to when Scott was trapped inside of the Quantum Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...I kinda suck at updating stuff.

SCOTT LANG PoV

 

I have never felt so alone before in my entire life. My unsteady breaths that were fogging up the inside of my helmet were the closest I had to hearing a human voice. Swirls of colorful substance surrounded me in large clouds. It was almost peaceful in a sort of way...to simply drift there in a realm of cosmic dust(?)... Yet, the racing of my heart and my sweating palms would not cease to calm. The comm emitted a static buzz that caused my nerves to remain in a panicked bunch. 

Confusion as to what had happened stirred uncomfortable possible outcomes inside my mind.

(Were they taken? Injured? ...Dead?)

I had not known... It pained to not know. My eyes gazed warily at the wispy fluffs of mystery as if they could grant me an answer or two. 

Cold... It was so cold. Desperation filled my veins as I clutched the communication device. 

"Hope?"

Silence.

"Hank?"

Nothing...

Tears sprang to my eyes, running down my face. I began to hyperventilate.

(T-This can't be happening... I'm gonna die here! W-Wha...w-what the hell am I supposed to do? I-I don't know what's happening! Hank-he....)

(Wait.)

My fingers fumbled around the sides of the suit in search of something... 

I took out various containers of amber particles becoming increasingly frustrated with each one.

(C'mon! Please...)

The thumping of my heart pounded drums into my ears as if it were a ticking time-bomb.... It gradually became more and more difficult to breathe by the second, as if the air became heavily toxic like smoke from a crackling fire. Sweat dripped from my forehead.

"P-Please! Goddammit!" I wheezed out as I nearly ripped the outfit apart.

Then...

Blue.

I panted like a deranged dog, staring at the capsule of blue particles. Relief momentarily eased my nerves and warmed my freezing body.

"T-Thank you..."

Crying, a bit I placed the container into its respectable spot and pressed the button on my glove.

(Finally...)

 

 

.....

Dust. Ashes.

An air conditioner hummed somewhere, gently blowing the gray pieces. My breath was stuck in my throat. I stared at every corner of the white-washed room. Instead of seeing my dear friends and colleagues...I saw dust. Ashes.

Falling onto my knees, I ripped the helmet off of my head... The moments whisked more bits into the thick air. 

"T-This...,"I brushed the heap closest to me,"can't be..."

(I-Is this some kind of prank? A joke? Please...just let it be that!)

"H-Hope?" I whispered in utter shock.

Dust. Ashes.

My brain told me this wasn't real but my heart...? 

I gazed wearily at the ceiling.

"No...this c-can't be real," I said forcing myself off of the floor.

My legs automatically steered me out and into the hallway. Very soon, I was running. I could see the light of the late-day sun through the doorway.

"Hope! Hank! Janet!" The voice hadn't felt like mine.

The door burst open...I hit with sunlight. The streets were silent. A car was smashed into a lamp-post and...

Dust. Ashes...

They were everywhere I looked.

"No..."

 

......

I remember racing into the house, flinging myself into her bedroom...

Never have I felt so alone...

Dust. Ashes.

They had to literally drag my sorry ass out of there. I was nothing but dead weight to them. My soul felt empty. Lost. 

The man called Clint Barton stared ahead with a similar gaze. He had watched his whole family disappear before his very eyes...

I could never forget. I can't. All I can do is...remember-

The dust...Ashes...

**Author's Note:**

> Heh...heh I’m trying. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for anything that makes no sense or is inaccurate. I am brand new to Marvel.


End file.
